


I'll be there

by Byxl



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Hospitals, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, Strangers to Friends, fluff?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 18:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10471647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byxl/pseuds/Byxl
Summary: „Don't worry.“, he mumbles, „I'll always be there for you. I'll wait here.“





	

His eyes were glued onto the ground, scanning through the stone-patterns, counting each color. They look like they don't match each other, but somehow he finds himself starting to remember the colors as if he wanted to scribble them down somewhere.

Though he has never been a person who liked to draw.

The sky was blueish-pink, like a pretty flow of colors. They look alright enough for him to lift his head for a second and snap a picture, but somehow it hits him, when the colors don't look the same. In his eyes they are quite pink; look pretty and calm yet his phone only shows him an itchy mix of orange and yellow; colors that make his eyes frown, because they actually look beautiful in real life.

And maybe this is what his phone was trying to tell him; to cherish the moment instead of trying to fix it somewhere and that sounds deep, now that he thinks about it, but it actually isn't.

And who was he anyway to tell what people were supposed to do.

It's when he crosses another empty street filled with no people, that makes him wonder what would happen if he was careless enough.

He wonders if he would hear the car speeding up to him before tires would try to stop, wonders if the sudden rush would screech in his ears, before they would eventually hit him in the end and he wonders if it would be a happy ending by then, because he would be free of all his troubles.

Because what kind of death would it be, when he was listening to his favorite song, released only two days ago with cheesy phrases filling his ears, which don't really fit to him, but somehow manage to make him happy.

He wonders if his case would be forgotten after they simply detect another broken child inside of him that was too scared to speak up.

He wonders if his parents would mark this day on their calendar, would start to look after him when they wouldn't in the past and would bring him his favorite flowers every month while wondering what had went wrong.

He wonders if his best-friend would still be after that asshole, who wouldn't possibly treat him right and wonders if he would even shed some tears after literally ending their friendship for someone else.

He wonders if he has ever been worth it.

And then he suddenly wakes up from his daydreams and realizes his reality, feels panic rush through his body, his eyes widening and then, he can't see anything anymore.

The phone lands on the ground, his earphones fall a bit farther, probably broken now. He wonders why he didn't wear his favorite shirt that day, wonders why he was so careless when his thoughts never matched his actual feelings.

But the first thing he sees is white; bright lights shine right into his eyes and if this is what heaven looks like, he wished to be alive again.

But the thing is, he is not in heaven. He is probably in a hospital with broken bones and smelly body parts because he has been out for days. The next eyes he stares into are the ones of the doctor and when a „do you feel alright?“ passes the man's lips, he can only groan and close his eyes shut hoping it has all been a dream.

 

The food tastes bad, the words of his parents repeat each day, asking him why he had been so careless when he usually never is.

They ask him if he was taking their love for granted and he clearly was not; it's the exact opposite: they always seem to take his happiness before he could express it properly making him lose every piece of hope he had.

Maybe that's why he was a moody, always serious looking grown-up with no dreams and only hobbies that „won't take him far“.

It's a Monday, after he had another check-up and was finally seated back in his bed again when the door to his room opens, revealing a tall, skinny, obnoxious red-headed guy who was clearly loving his job, because he was smiling so widely, it seemed bluntly annoying.

„I'm Lee Minhyuk and I will take care of you from now on.“ The sentence sounds like it had been practiced for hours, seems like he was reading it off a book, but he doesn't say anything about it. Minhyuk is still smiling, hand held out for him to take and he does, kind of feels forced into his body contact that he doesn't want at all.

„Great.“, he says, rolling his eyes while searching for anything that could distract him for a while, knowing Minhyuk saw.

But the other doesn't stop. „Is there anything I can do for you?“ He tilts his head to the side, eyes like a puppy trying to melt his heart, but he had already lost it, it would never work.

„How about you leave, like, right fucking now, because I really don't want anybody near me for the rest of this day?“, he smiles one of his typical business-smiles that meant nothing but disgust and Minhyuk's eyes widen before he goes back to his smile again.

„I guess I could do that.“, the other mutters, sounds slightly disappointed but it's not like it was his job to care – that was Minhyuk's – he would forget about him soon anyway.

The window from his bed is way too far and high to look at the sky closely. He wonders if there are still those pretty pink-blue skies every evening minutes before it turns completely dark and wonders if the stars still shine as bright as they always would, at least in his eyes.

He wonders if there would be a day, where he would be able to stand on his feet again without looking like a newborn taking step after step, because his body was completely damaged after the accident and he hates it so much; would love to disappear completely.

His parents talk about a 'miracle', but he doesn't. It's bad luck, no more.

 

Minhyuk always seems to chirp in at his worst times, making him look kind of pathetic and vulnerable. He hates it when Minhyuk reaches out, touches his arms and shoulders while trying to make him sit properly or would take the spoon out of his hand, because his wouldn't stop trembling.

But what he hates the most is when Minhyuk gets him outside when he insisted to stay inside and no matter how often he would talk to him about it, Minhyuk always seemed to be happy walking into his room.

„It smells.“, he scrunches his nose, turns his head to the side gesturing for them to go back into the building where it at least smells like clean sanitizer, but Minhyuk only pushes his chair further into the grass, chuckling when they almost lose balance. „Don't fucking kill me“, he curses under his breath, but the other was still laughing by now. „Come on, live a little.“, Minhyuk hits his shoulder, hard and he fakes another wide grin in hope the other would finally catch on.

„Now that I think about it i don't care anymore, go ahead, kill me if you want to.“, he adds, head shaking, but Minhyuk suddenly stops playing around, his hands tightening around the handlebar and Kihyun turns around, wondering where the voice is that would usually scream into his ears.

Minhyuk was blankly staring at him, eyes dark, lips pressed together like a thin line. „What's wrong?“, he asks carefully, because usually Minhyuk isn't like this. And usually he wouldn't make those kind of jokes around Minhyuk, because he knows how sensitive the other actually was, but it's not like it was supposed to be **that** deep.

„I don't like it when you say those kind of things.“, he mutters while slowly pushing Kihyun forward, the wheels squeezing through the dirt underneath. He breathes out loud, hesitates, „It's not funny at all.“

„Who are you to tell me what I am supposed to say or not? It's not like I want you to like it; those are still my words. I don't care if you don't think it's funny. It's not even that deep to begin with, stop coming at me with all this bullshit.“

He hates losing his temper, but Minhyuk finally shuts up after that, keeps quiet for the rest of the day and doesn't check up on him later in the evening.

But that's fine.

They are not supposed to have any kind of close relationship, because he knows, Minhyuk is just one of those happy-go-lucky „I behave way younger than I actually am“-kids, who probably grew up with supportive parents and lots of friends.

And that's the opposite of him and he doesn't need smiley children in his life, who try to tell him what to do, when they weren't any better.

 

The other starts to act like always the next days, but he is still a bit careful around him, laughs less and doesn't make snarky remarks anymore. He seems off, but Kihyun ignores it, hopes the other will just go back to his older self, although it was him, who was wrong. But he has never been that great at apologizing.

He tells his parents to buy him a pair of earphones the next time they'll go visit him and after making sure they wrapped it up all pretty and neat, he tells one of the nurses to give it to Minhyuk the next day he will be around, just because he feels kind of guilty in some way after all.

 

It's one of the monthly check-ups that force him out of the bed, force him to stand on his wobbly legs and make him all flustered, because he hates walking, feels like a child taking its first steps because of the nurse's child-like words aimed at him.

And Kihyun hates the fact that Minhyuk would always hold one hand out, keep it next to him in case he would fall and no matter how hard he tries to stand for longer than two seconds, it always ends up not being that easy and he keeps on grabbing the same warm hand that whispers „I got you, don't worry“ into his ears.

He would realize how warm his cheeks suddenly feel and how sweaty his palms were and how he avoided staring into any pair of eyes that seemed to mock him.

What a pain in the ass.

 

The sky was only blue in his eyes.

It was plain blue, but it was a pretty shade of blue that didn't feel unfamiliar at all. It looked soothing and relaxing, but he wished he could walk over to the window to look at it from there. The bed seemed miles away from the window, which resulted in more miles between him and the sky and it frustrates him, so much, but the wheelchair was his best friend now.

He over-heard some conversation between his parents and the doctor and it would probably take him years to finally take his first steps alone and that already sounds depressing, but it feels worse knowing that time doesn't even pass, because it's always the same white walls glaring at him.

When Minhyuk walks in, he was humming to a song and he looks kind of pale, but Kihyun doesn't ask if he's fine. Minhyuk asks him if he felt uncomfortable and he lies with a smile, says it's fine and when Minhyuk asks him if he would mind him staying for a while – because it's his polite way to ask if they „could hang out“, he would actually love to say yes, he does mind, but he knows he kind of craves this contact to people, even if it is just small-talk with a annoying, giggly Lee Minhyuk.

Their conversation consists of Minhyuk talking most of the times with him only nodding his head from time to time, even though he doesn't even try listening and he knows by the way he would glance over from time to time that Minhyuk has already noticed the moment he had started talking, but he was too nice to ask if Kihyun could pay attention.

They spend the whole day like this and he wonders when the other will finally shut up and let him be alone for at least a second, but Minhyuk's seems more lively today; talks with him about everything he doesn't want to hear without stopping and while looking like a satisfied child.

But Kihyun can't help but notice the pale face and how he was slightly trembling, constantly rubbing his hands together and he furrows his eyebrows a little and Minhyuk asks what's wrong, but he only shakes his head.

When Minhyuk stands up to leave, he waves him good-bye, Kihyun says it back for the first time, making Minhyuk smile like an idiot and he almost misses the door when walking out, but kind of stumbles away later.

And yeah, that was kind of adorable.

 

Minhyuk doesn't show up the next day.

In fact, he doesn't show up for the whole week after that and it kind of worries him.

The red head would never leave without saying anything, Kihyun was sure he wouldn't. But no matter how often he stares at the door hoping for it to open and reveal the same dumb smile, it's just new nurses or his parents or the doctor.

He was supposed to go back into surgery the next day. Which is nothing he had to be afraid of, but somehow, he finds himself starting to panic with every thought of the following day. He finds himself crying like a child, tears soaking the blanket, fingers tightly gripping the fabric while he tries to refrain making any noises.

It feels weird to choke on tears silently, when anyone could suddenly walk in, but there was this pain in his stomach that just wouldn't disappear.

It had been there for the last days where he spend every second staring outside the window, hoping for anything to happen.

The tears just wouldn't stop and he knows, he will regret it later, but it just hurts; hurts everywhere.

He was still sobbing, when the door opens.

His head was hammering so he didn't even think of looking up – didn't even hear the sound to begin with - and hie continues wiping the tears out of his face, that just won't disappear.

Foot steps; hasty, quick steps and then, there is a hand on his wrist, pulling his arm away and he stares into brown eyes; brown, familiar eyes. Brown eyes that widen at the sight of him and try to scan him.

„What's wrong?“, Minhyuk asks and Kihyun notices the mask wrapped around his mouth drapped around his ears and how every word of him sounds muffled, yet clear.

„Nothing“, he quickly says pulls his wrist away so Minhyuk can't hold him anymore, knows his ears must be red by now and by the way he was stammering, Minhyuk must have caught on immediately. But he doesn't ask any questions.

He just slowly sits down, huffs and runs his hand through his already messy hair.

And for a moment, it's just quiet and Kihyun was wiping his tears away, flustered, while Minhyuk was staring at him from time to time, mouth opening to say something but closing seconds later.

„Where have you been?“, he carefully asks, head lowered. It was awkward to talk with Minhyuk after what felt like years. It seems like they actually aren't that close anymore – they never really were but Kihyun kind of expects Minhyuk to be his 'friend' now – and it's weird to stare into his eyes that seemed distant now; not that lively anymore.

„Didn't they tell you?“, he only asks back and it sounds harsh, distant. And it kind of makes him angry, because he only asked. „Obviously not“, he gives back, high-pitched, slightly annoyed. „I have been sick for the last days.“ and suddenly he smiles as if he didn't just slightly offended him with this weird tone, „I'm sorry."

_„Oh.“_

This probably explains the mask and the tired eyes; the messy bed-hair and the fact that he sounded different than usual. Dumbfounded, he stares back, cheeks reddening because not only had he almost started a fight, he also kind of expected Minhyuk to be like he usually was, when it used to annoy him back then. It makes him realize how much he missed this. This presence of someone, who at least try to care.

And Minhyuk only smiles.

It seemed like him coming by took away all his worries. Kihyun spends the whole evening listening to Minhyuk talk, trying to listen from time to time and sometimes he would even react to his stories, would chuckle or frown and it seems normal again.

 

Only minutes before he had to head to the surgery, they were standing – Kihyun sitting – at the window of his room, silently staring outside.

Minhyuk turns his head to him, giggles and says he should come out of the surgery alive otherwise he couldn't receive this „really cool“ surprise he had prepared for him and Kihyun snorts, „and what if I don't?“. Minhyuk kind of furrows his eyebrows at the question, „You will“, he says. „You definitely will“, he mutters again and Kihyun only laughs.

He pushes the wheelchair through the corridor and with every step he takes, Kihyun starts to grow nervous again. He stops talking, breathes in and out and feels his hands shaking.

But this time, Minhyuk is there – right next to him – and he takes his hand although he knows Kihyun hates it, squeezes it – once, twice – before giving him his brightest smile.

 

„Don't worry.“, he mumbles, „I'll always be there for you. I'll wait here.“

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it!


End file.
